Raph X Reader Behind the Scenes
by TmntForevz
Summary: It happens in every tv show; the actress or actor get replaced. So what if April gets replaced by a new actress, and that happens to be you. But what if Raph actually got a crush on you and gets jealous everytime Donnie and you have a scene?


''Are you kidding me?'' you mumbled out loud, still half asleep. You just had to forget to change the time on your alarm clock. This was the most important day in your life, and you overslept. Like your life was a tv-show. Hah, ironic, considering you were about the play in one. Well, if the wouldn't fire you for entering like a zombie because you were too late.

You knew you had to get up, but you were _very _tired. When you accepted the roll, you knew it would be hard; standing up veryday at 5 a.m., and stay at the studio until 9 p.m. And don't get me wrong, you knew it was worth it. at least, you hoped so.

The reason why you were so tired was because you spent the whole night reading the script for tomorrow. _Enemy of my enemy. __  
_

You didn't appeear in that one, but it was just to show you how everthing worked. And it really didn't bother you you didn't had any lines, it was just great to be there!_  
_

Maybe it could be the nerves too that made you stay in your room. Sure, you were a huge fan of Tmnt and you watched every episode so far, but you were about the meet your hero's! What would they think about you? Were the same as in the series?

_'Too bad April left though,' _you thought as you looked the ceiling, still not planning to wake up. _'She was a good actress.'_

You stomped into the the studio of Nickelodeon, surprising yourself you found it so fast. Everyone in the room was busy, not even noticing you. And you were okay with that. All those eyes watching you, annoyed because of your late entry. So this was okay for you. But you still had to find the director. Hopefully he was in a good mood.

''Excuse me, sir,'' you started politly, but was cut off fast.

''I don't have time, ma'am.'' Not even looking at you, he lifted up the big tree with a couple of other guys, and left you alone.

Was that the same tree they used for in the dojo? Cool! Although he rejected you.

You kept on walking, smiling at everthing that reminded you to the show.

_'No way!' _You gasped as you saw Spike, the pet turtle of Raphael. He was lying on a pillow, eating leaves. Man, he was a great actor.

''Move!''

Your eyes widened as you looked up. The big tree you just had seen, almost bumped into your head as the men try to turn it around.

''Wow...'' you say, your face shocked as you barely avoided it, leaning on the wall.

''You're new here, aren't you?''

You turned around, and saw Karai. Well, at least, how she's named in the show. It was weird seeing her without any make-up though, and in casual clothes.

''Y-Yeah, I am,'' you said with a nervous laugh.

''I guess you're the new actress for April O'neil?''

You nodded at her. ''Yep, that's me. Any idea where I have to go to?''

She chuckled. ''I'll show you the way.''

You happily followed her through all the racket, watching your steps closer now.

Eventually, Karai and you entered room 5.

''Okay, here it is.''

She opened the door, holding it open for you.

''Oh, hey,'' Leo said, smiling a you, looking like he expected someone else.

You nodded at him, getting more and more nervous. This was so weird. Meeting them in real life! Like a dream come true.

''Leo, this is (y/n),'' Karai introduced you. ''She plays the new April.''

So funny to hear them talking to each other without fighting.

The turtle stood up and walked at you.

''It's nice to meet you, (y/n).''

You shook his hand, hoping your hand wasn't that sweaty, or your squeeze too hard.

''The pleasure is all mine,'' you smiled friendly.

''I hope you'll like it here.''

''Oh, I'm sure about that.''

He chuckled as he lets go of your hand, being so nice to not immediatly wipe your sweat of.

You looked down, embarrassed. ''Sorry, I'm really nervous.''

''You don't need to apologize,'' Karai said. ''You have no idea how much Leo sweats when we're doing a fighting scene,'' she teased him.

Leo grinned at her. ''The scene _I _always win.''

Karai and you glanced at each other, chuckling as you raised an eyebrow.

''Do you have any idea how many times you have been captured?'' you laughed.

''It's like you're begging for it.''

''Hey, that's not my fault,'' he quickily defends himself. ''The writers are to blame. But you know me, I'm a proffesional at escaping.''

You blush as he winks at you. He wasn't that much diffirent as his character. You get why he got that roll.

''Let's go, (y/n), I'll introduce you to the others.''

You smiled back at Leo before walking after Karai.

''See you in 10 minutes on the set, Leo?'' Karai asked before leaving.

''Sure thing. Time to play your hero,'' he smirked.

Karai laughed. ''I'll kick your butt in the end, like I always do.''

Yeah, you were gonna love it here.


End file.
